A Simple Solution
by StrikeofLightning
Summary: Troy and Sharpay made a mistake that Troy thinks they can fix with a simple solution. FR Writing Challenge Fic. Slight troypay, slight troyella.


A Simple Solution

StrikeofLightning

Sharpay's hands ran over her stomach, fingers quivering slightly. She knew what was wrong. How could they have been so stupid? How could they be so irresponsible to let this happen to her? She moaned lightly as the seat beside her sunk, and she felt a body beside her.

"Shar?" The blonde boy asked. "Shar, Mom's on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

"Oh…okay." Sharpay's voice cracked lightly, the once loud speech was faint. She took the phone her brother offered and pressed it against her ear. "Hello? Mom."

"Sharpay, honey, your Father's conference went a little…wrong. We have to stay; one of the boys started a brawl over something." Her mother's voice was worried, her tone somewhat hesitant to tell Sharpay.

"Is Daddy okay?" Sharpay asked sweetly, trying to act normal. Concern was evident in her voice.

"He'll be fine, but they still have to have the conference. Troy can come over tonight until eleven." Her mother's tone brightened when she mentioned Sharpay's boyfriend of one month.

"Okay." Sharpay bit the inside of her lip. "I think he's busy, though. I would hate to interrupt his plans, or ruin them. He said he hadn't spent a lot of time with Chad lately." she lied.

"Sharpay, dear, you can't let Troy get his way all the time. You are the jewel, he is the seller. He is supposed to display you, Sharpay, not go gallivanting around with his basketball buddies. I'll call Jack." Her mother's voice was insistent as she repeated the saying. Sharpay mouthed the words along, and the boy beside her muffled his laughs in a pillow.

"No, Mom. It's okay; Troy is with me all the time. He's dedicated to me more than Chad. I am his girlfriend, Chad isn't. I have to go, Mom. Shopping with Gabriella."

"Are you sure?" Her mother sounded disappointed. "Well, then…put Ryan on, please. And say hello to Mrs. Darbus for me."

"Absolutely. First thing on Monday." Sharpay assured her, passing the phone back. "I'm going to the gym."

"You can't sweat away the extra pounds, Sharpay." he called behind her, the phone on his chest. "Troy will find out about—"

"Shut up, Ryan! The neighbours will hear that I'm…I'm... the neighbours will hear!"

"You're sure you…are?" Ryan asked hesitantly.

"Of course I'm sure, Ryan. Would I be freaking out if I wasn't?" Sharpay snapped. Her voice was angry, and she could faintly hear her mother calling. "Mom wants you. I'll be at the gym." With that, and a flip of her blonde hair, Sharpay strutted out of the room.

"What's that, Mom? Yeah, Shar is just having a bad time. She really misses you."

* * *

Sharpay had decided on the mall, wanting the loud noises and mobs of people around her. There were more people then ever, she had realized when she had walked in. She had known it was mid December, but had forgotten Christmas was nearing and most people still had gifts to buy, herself included. The food court was the busiest, so she walked in, her pink bag swinging from her arm delicately. 

She didn't exactly know _why_ she had befriended the gang. She always thought it was because there was the chance Troy would like her more, enough to break up with Gabriella and go out with her. Then, there was the possibility of Ryan joining the group, and her coming along with him. The drama geeks, besides Ryan, weren't really her friends. Then, of course, maybe it was because of Zeke. They had gone out for a few weeks before Sharpay broke it off, claiming that Zeke was too clingy, but it was really because all he talked about was basketball and baking. She looked up and saw, directly in front of her, a brown haired boy eating a hamburger.

"Troy!" Sharpay exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"Eating…sit down, Shar. I've missed you." He kissed her cheek, lingering before gesturing for her to sit on the seat. Sharpay sat. All these people would know. She knew that Troy got his gifts early. "I was just getting a basketball for Chad. For Christmas." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Troy, don't."

"Why not? After we've been so…intimate, I didn't think you'd mind…"

"Well, I do!" Sharpay exclaimed. "Our being together has made a problem!"

"Sharpay, what do mean? It was one time, you aren't pregnant." Troy said obliviously. "And if you were, you'd have an abortion. It's a simple solution to the pest."

"You mean kill it? Murder my child? You think of children as _pests_?" The questions poured out, and Troy nodded, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sharpay had thought of abortion, but she wouldn't be able to live, knowing she had deprived someone of his or her life.

"You are pregnant!"

"Troy! Be quiet, I don't want it public." She shifted nervously. "Look, what do I do?"

"Abort."

"No. Troy, that's murder, I couldn't, and I won't." Sharpay whispered to him. He brushed light brown hair from his face. "I love you," she whispered hesitantly.

"Well, I don't love this child, and you'll be ugly and fat. Face it, Shar. You're better without him."

"It's not a boy. I can tell, and I can't go to a doctor. Mom would find out," she hissed. "And stop being so loud, Troy! The whole world will know I'm a…a…"

"Sharpay, don't pretend it's mine just to keep going out with me. It isn't mine." Troy glared at her. Sharpay had expected this reaction when she had thought of telling him. This was exactly why she hadn't planned to tell him until after she told her parents.

"Troy, it is. You were my first, and I'm not on birth control. We weren't safe." She shuddered as he stood up, glaring at his usually warm and endless blue eyes. Now, they were filled with anger and uncertainty.

"How could you be so irresponsible? You were a one night stand, Sharpay, and now, because of it, Gabi broke up with me, my Dad hates me, and you say we're having a _baby? _Have an abortion, Sharpay, I won't have it!"

"Troy! That child—my child won't have a chance!"

"Exactly. Then, you'll get on the pill, and we can do that whenever. Sharpay, it's for the best." Sharpay shook her head gently. Her cheeks were stained, and the tears wouldn't stop. Her head and heart ached, and she could only find a little relief by weeping into her hands, her head bent forward. "Come on, Shar. I know a doctor that'll do it and not tell our parents. The same thing happened with Gabriella a few months ago, when she stopped taking the pill."

"No." Sharpay whispered, and Troy furrowed his brow. "No, Troy. This child deserves a life with someone."

"Sharpay!" He seemed exasperated.

"Troy, I won't."

"Then I guess we're through." he said angrily, his blue gaze piercing. "I'm going back to Gabriella. I knew you were a mistake when I decided to give you a chance."

"A mistake? That's what you consider me?" Sharpay whispered, a fresh batch of tears welling up in her eyes. Her head started to pound, and she couldn't stop it. "If I had known it would end like this, I never would have told you."

* * *

A/N - This was a challenge story for the F/R Writing Challenge. 


End file.
